Sharing a Story
by samurai-ashes
Summary: [Third Grade Logic side-fic] Mokuba asks Anzu to tell him about the time that she and Yuugi kissed.


**_ashes doesn't own yu-gi-oh._**

* * *

**- warnings -**  
This really depends. I'm either warning you of minor het or minor shounen-ai. If neither bothers you, then there are no warnings, lol. 

**- author's notes -**  
Set to take place sometime in the middle of Part VIII; it didn't fit into the part (obviously), but I thought it might be cute to see Anzu's whole take on this kiss Yuugi told Mokuba about. On top of that, Yuugi says that he didn't like the kiss like he thought he would, but I wanted to see what Anzu's thoughts on it were. 

That being said, if you haven't read Part VII (or even "Third Grade Logic", for that matter), you're going to be slightly confused. I just hope the way I have Anzu telling it doesn't confuse anyone… it seemed to fit better than long strings of dialogue, but it does look choppier… 

Somehow, I didn't realize there was something suspicious about how Yuugi takes both Honda and Jounouchi with him to give food until just now… I wonder if he did that on purpose… But his line at the end makes me laugh, only because everyone KNOWS what happens later… 

By the way, there are to other side-fics to this story, but more on that at the bottom... 

* * *

"Hi, everyone!" Anzu called as she approached the table where Yuugi, Mokuba, Jounouchi, and Honda were sitting. "Why didn't anyone tell me that you guys were getting together today?" 

Honda replied, "It was accidental. Sit down, order some food." 

"I can't," Anzu said remorsefully. "I have dance class in half an hour." 

"We can get you something really quick; what do you want?" Yuugi offered, standing and beckoning for Jounouchi and Honda to join him. 

"No, that's fine; I shouldn't eat right before class. Besides, I'm not hungry." Anzu took the seat that Jounouchi had abandoned. 

"Bah, girls and their fickle appetites. Your loss," Jounouchi said. "C'mon, let's got get some food." Yuugi laughed and allowed himself to be dragged to the counter by Jounouchi, Honda following at their heels. Once the three boys were out of earshot Mokuba looked at Anzu and asked tentatively, "Anzu, can I ask you a favor?" 

"Sure," she replied, looking at Mokuba curiously. "What do you need?" 

"Well, um…" Mokuba was silent a second and then asked shyly, "I was wondering if you would tell me about the time you and Yuugi kissed." 

Anzu blushed. "How did you hear about that?" 

"Yuugi told me. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Mokuba assured her, "I'm just curious." 

Anzu smiled and leaned back a little in her seat. "Well, it's not a very long story…" 

----

We were in eighth grade. Back then everyone picked on Yuugi a lot more than they do now, so I was one of the only people he talked to. I don't think he even knew Jounouchi yet. He was really sweet, and easy to talk to, even if he was - well, still is - a little pervert - 

----

Mokuba interrupted, "Yuugi a pervert? He usually isn't too bad…" 

"That's just so you won't be scared off," Anzu teased. "Trust me, when you're a little older, you'll see what I mean. Now hush, I'm trying to tell a story." 

----

Anyway, it wasn't a very special day; I think it was Monday even. I hate Mondays. We were talking home from school as usual, and he was talking about… something. I don't remember anymore, but I was listening at the time. I still remember how he suddenly stopped talking and looked up at me. It was strange, because he looked worried. 

"What's wrong?" I asked, and he sort of blushed when he realized I was watching him. 

"We're friends, right Anzu?" he asked. He sounded so nervous and cute, so I patted him on the shoulder. 

"Of course," I told him. He flashed me the biggest smile I had even seen and started walking and talking like he hadn't said anything at all. 

----

"That's all he asked?" Mokuba asked incredulously. "You're not censoring this for my sake, are you? This just seems like an awful lot of talking for a kiss…" 

Anzu tapped Mokuba on the head with a smile. "Patience, I'm getting there. It's not often people ask me to tell a story, so I'm going to tell it right." 

Mokuba cringed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry; keep going." 

----

I almost missed it; he was talking, talking, talking, and all of a sudden he said, "You're really cute, Anzu." I paused and looked at him. 

I said the first thing I could think to say: "Thanks." 

"Is that okay, that I like you?" he asked, and I nearly had a heart attack. We were just friends, so it really caught me off-guard. Not to mention that thinking I'm cute and liking me seemed different and a little far apart. I mean, just because some is cute doesn't mean you have feelings for them; I think Yuugi is adorable, but that doesn't mean I have any feelings for him. But of course, I said the dumbest thing imaginable. 

"If you want to." 

He smiled and blushed, then added bravely, "I do like you, Anzu; you're pretty and nice…" It was flattering and embarrassing at the same time, and I bet I looked stupid, standing there, staring at him with a stunned look on my face. Somehow - I'm not sure how, I sort of zoned out for a second - he got around to asking, "Do you think you would mind…" He even stumbled over the word "do" a little bit; it was cute, but would have been much cuter if he had been talking to someone else. I knew what he was getting at, and I swear my heart skipped a beat when he finished, "…would you mind kissing me?" 

Oh! I heard it coming, but it still surprised me to hear him say it out loud; he was usually so timid! I didn't know what to do. I might have said no - like I said earlier, I didn't have any feelings like that for Yuugi - but it couldn't hurt… and who knew, maybe I would feel something if I kissed him. Besides, he was all blushing and nervous, unable to look at me; I couldn't say no, it would have broken his confidence. 

It wasn't like a movie kiss or anything like that: I had to crouch down, and - to Yuugi's credit - he got up on his tiptoes, just to kiss me. That's how sweet he is. The whole thing was innocent and quick and really uncomfortable. And not just because I was knelt down, but because we were just friends, and it didn't wake up any feelings like I had sort of hoped. I felt bad, like I was leading him on or something, but when there's no spark, there's no spark, and no one can change that. I mean, I haven't kissed a lot of boys, but Yuugi was - and still is, even - the only one I ever kissed who never… oh, I don't know, never gave me that thrill that seems to come with kissing someone. 

Now I wasn't going to tell Yuugi any of that; it would have broken his heart… But Yuugi… oh, we all know exactly how Yuugi can be sometimes. 

"Anzu," he said slowly, and I was afraid he was going to profess from undying love or want something I couldn't give, but do you know what he said? He said, "If I had a sister, I bet that's what it would be like to kiss her." 

----

Mokuba stared with wide eyes. "He **actually** said that? I mean, he told me he thought it, but to actually say it…!" 

"Uh huh. We laughed about it afterwards." 

"How horrible… Wait, that's it? You just laughed and that's the end?" 

"Yep. I wasn't insulted or anything." She laughed at surprised look on Mokuba's face. "I told you it wasn't a very long story. Life went on, and we're still friends." 

Yuugi returned empty-handed; Jounouchi and Honda were still at the counter, waiting for their food. He sat down beside Mokuba, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "What are you two up to?" 

Mokuba teasingly smacked Yuugi. "I can't believe how unromantic you are!" he said in mock horror, eyes wide but smile on his face. 

Yuugi looked at Mokuba in confusion, then turned to Anzu. A look of comprehension came over his face and he looked embarrassed, flushing slightly. "Oh. That. Is she still giving me shit for that?" Anzu laughed, and Yuugi beamed at her. "I've changed." 

"I hope so," Anzu said with a grin, "if for nothing other than Mokuba's sanity." She checked her watch. "Oh, I should probably go; I have a little bit of a walk yet. It was great talking to you, Mokuba; we should share stories more often." She gave him a thumbs-up before turning to leave. She passed Jounouchi and Honda on her way out, grinning at them and teasing, "If only your brains were as big as your stomachs." At the door she turned at waved one last time before she was gone. 

Yuugi looked at Mokuba; Jounouchi and Honda had finally returned, and their attention was undividedly on their food. "So, do you feel better about Anzu now?" 

Mokuba smiled and nodded. "I do," he said, a slight embarrassment in his voice. "At least it sounds like you kiss better now than you did then." 

Yuugi blushed. "Yea, well… it was a long time ago." He down and gave Mokuba a quick kiss. "I'm glad you're not jealous anymore," he said softly. 

"Me too," Mokuba agreed. "How could I stay jealous; Anzu was the victim there!" 

"Shut up," Yuugi said playfully, kissing Mokuba again. 

"Hey," Jounouchi said, mouth half-full of food. "Save the mushy stuff for later; romance kills my appetite." 

Yuugi laughed. "Fine. Mushy stuff later." He winked at Mokuba and stole some food from Jounouchi. 

**-end-**

* * *

for the record, there are two other side-fics in this little AU world, but considering both are pretty PWP-ish, they don't exist here. x.x But they can be found... Just take the spaces from the URLS. 

**Fifteen** - YuugixMokuba; takes place on Mokuba's fifteenth birthday. First time. Yea. XD It was both fun and a real pain in the ass to write, lol. And I'm nervous about it. (http : // adultfan.nexcess.net / aff / story.php ? no=16499) 

**Homemade** - JouxRyou; completely PWP, lol. Exactly WHAT'S on that tape they kept mentioning in _In Saecula Saeculorum_. Ryou is most definately OOC, but he was fun. XD (http : // adultfan.nexcess.net / aff / story.php ? no=16495) 


End file.
